Question: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 1$ and $c = 8$. $4$ $d$ $^2 + 3$ $c$ $ - 10$
Answer: Substitute $1$ for ${d}$ and $8$ for ${c}$ $ = 4{(1)}^2 + 3{(8)} - 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(1) + 3{(8)} - 10 $ $ = 4 + 24 - 10 $ $ = 18$